


Fluttering Hearts and Coffee

by minjoolove



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Shy Sakura, barista chaewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoolove/pseuds/minjoolove
Summary: Chaewon doesn’t really like drinking coffee, but she likes making them. Every time an order comes in, she feels a rush of excitement thinking about brewing the next cup of coffee.Sakura doesn’t like talking to strangers, she tends to back out from that. It scares her, she tends to not know what to say. Which is why it was kind of ironic being a cashier at a busy coffee shop.But she doesn’t really mind. Not when the barista always makes sure she’s comfortable.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 10





	Fluttering Hearts and Coffee

The day isn’t particularly busy. A few customers coming around here and there, probably because its Thursday. Everyone is just aching for Friday to come, or better yet, for the weekend to come.

Sakura was taking a customer’s order which she forwarded to Chaewon.

She likes watching the younger girl make coffee. Chaewon always looked so content every time she brews a cup. The way she smiles when she gets a smell of the coffee, or every time she sees the brew drip from the machine.

It fascinates Sakura how someone finds so much passion for doing something, even though it was as simple as serving a cup of coffee.

Sakura was never fond of coffee, sure she drank it every now and then, but she isn’t in love with it. This is why it confuses her why she ends up smiling at Chaewon when she calls for the customer to claim their coffee.

***

It was nearing closing time, only a few customers are left. Most of the staff finished their shift too. Only Sakura, Chaewon and the shop manager are left along with four or five customers finishing up their orders.

Sakura’s mind was wandering everywhere, mostly thinking about Animal Crossing and a certain barista.

Which is why she was so surprised when Chaewon nudged her and gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

“I know you don’t really drink coffee in the evening, so I just made you hot chocolate.” Chaewon smiled at the older girl and little did she know, it made Kkura’s heart go in shambles.

The two stood side by side while waiting for their shift to be over. And once the manager locked their shop, they went on separate ways.

Well, not really. Chaewon and Kkura head the same way. That’s because their houses are in the same neighborhood. They’ll reach Chaewon’s house first though.

They always walk home together, which is why Sakura doesn’t know why she always acts the way she does. Nervous and fidgety. She tries to hide it but she doesn’t know the younger girl has noticed it time and time again.

Sakura isn’t stupid, she knows she’s attracted to Chaewon. She wouldn’t act the way she is if she didn’t. But she was scared of losing their friendship if she fucks up. She’d rather have Chaewon as a friend than be complete strangers at all.

Sakura was deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice they already reached Chaewon’s place.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the shop, unnie!” Chaewon smiled at Sakura and waved while heading into her house.

Sakura doesn’t know when she’ll confess. She doesn’t even know if she should. But right now? She is enjoying the feeling of her heart fluttering like a butterfly because of Kim Chaewon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my AFF compilation fic called 'Felicity"


End file.
